


My angel of death

by LuciFee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFee/pseuds/LuciFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an angel of death. Jared a policeman. Their lives cross mysteriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My angel of death

The doors slowly opened and I went in. For me it’s a hospital like every other I’ve seen. And believe me, I’ve seen a lot all around the world. Many stories I could tell you, but well, back to the present.  
I walked through some corridors, knowing exactly where to go. No one spoke to me or asked me where I was going because they couldn’t see me. The handsome, young man with the shining green eyes and the spiky blond hair.  
You wonder why?  
Because I’m an Angel.  
One of many, who guided the dead to heaven or hell. The only ones who could see us, are...well, you know.  
I stopped in front of a door. Here I was and I knew who was lying behind this door. A young boy, only six years old. I sighed and walked through the door. There he was, sleeping peacefully in his bed. What a cute boy. His dark hair was a mess but still he was really handsome.  
Aw, Jensen, what were you thinking? He wasn’t the first child.  
But this time was different.  
I walked closer to the bed and listen to his breathing and his heartbeat. He had an irregular heartbeat so this was the reason he was going to die, I thought by myself. Slowly I reached out with one hand to touch him and at this moment the boy opened his eyes and looked at me with his brown eyes. It seemed like he knew why I was here but he wasn’t afraid. He trusted me. Suddenly I felt unsure again and then I saw him reaching out with his little hand to touch mine.  
„No, don’t do that. You’ll die.“ my mind screamed, but it was to late.  
Our hands touched and...nothing.  
Well, not exactly.  
A strange shiver ran through my body.  
I was puzzled.  
The boy still lived.  
What the hell happened?  
Then I realised I was slowly fading. Why? I hadn’t finished why I was here for.  
„Please don’t go!,“ I saw into the eyes of the young boy but couldn’t stop the process, I was called back.  
„Stay with me, Angel.“ As much as I wished I couldn’t.

Years later, Vancover:  
Again I did my duty.  
It was a dark and lonely back street. A young girl was murdered there. I picked her up and brought her to heaven, like I was told.  
Simple as that.  
But a strange feeling that I had forgotten something made me going back to the crime scene. When I returned, there were already the police, ambulance, the usual. I walked around, unseen, but couldn’t find the cause for my irritation. Frustrated I stopped right beside a police car.  
„Have you seen the murder of the young girl?“ I heard a voice asking me. Surprised I looked up and saw a young detective standing in front of me.  
Those eyeys.  
Did I see him before?  
I couldn’t remember.  
„Have you seen the murder? he repeated his question.  
I swiftly took a look around. No one else seemed to notice me.  
Weird.  
I shook my head. Really confusing this was.  
The young detective smiled at me.  
„You don’t remember me, do you?“  
I looked at him closely and then it dawned to me. The boy from the hospital years ago. And how handsome he had become.  
What a strange coincidence.  
„Why?“ I heard myself ask.  
„You mean, why I'm the only one seeing you?“  
I nodded and heard him sighed.  
„I hoped you know. Since the day we met in that hospital, I get visions of people dying. In this case too, but we were always to late. The girls were dead and we still don't have a clue who the murder was.“  
„I’m sorry,“ I answered.“ This girl died after the murder was already gone. I didn’t see him.“  
Another policeman came to the car.  
„Hey, Jared, stop dreaming! We’re done here so let’s go.“  
„Ok, Chad. Just one moment,“ Jared answered and turned back to me.  
„Will I ever see you again?“ he asked me.  
I shrugged. Honestly I hadn’t any idea where this all would end. Chad looked curious over the car in our direction.  
„With who the hell are you talking, Jared?“  
„With the young man in front of me.“  
Again I saw him reaching out with his hand to mine, they touched, but this time the effect was totally different.  
I suddenly felt like I was pulled out of another dimension, another world. Bright light was exploding right before my eyes, blocked my vision and it felt like my skin was on fire. Something dark seemed to reach out to me. What the hell, was going on here? I heard myself scream, felt Jareds strong arms holding me, then nothing.  
When I opened my eyes again I saw the sun rising outside a window.  
Slowly I recognised that I was lying on a couch and as I turned my head, I saw Jared sitting on the edge of a table, smiling at me.  
„Thank god, you’re awake. I was worried.“ I managed a weak smile.  
„What happened?“ I asked feeling somehow dazed.  
„As our hands touched, it was like a electric shock,“ Jared started to explain. „You collapsed into my arms and the weird thing was that my friend suddenly saw you too.“  
„He could?“ It was more a question to myself. Carefully I sat up and stared down at my hands slowly moving my fingers. Could it be?  
„Well...“ Jared started and I looked at him again.  
„Call me Jensen,“ I said. He smiled.  
„Ok, Jensen then. What happened to you?“ I closed my eyes and concentrated on my...body.  
That was a kind of shock to me. I never was...or I couldn’t remember, no I never was a human being before and now... I could feel the blood running trough my veins, the beating of my heart, I was breathing.  
Scary.  
Somehow.  
But still, a part of me was an Angel. I could hear and see things no one else could. But why, why was this happening. And to me. I opened my eyes again.  
„Everything’s ok. For now.“ I tried to stand up and the room started spinning. I held on Jared for support until I felt better.  
„How could you live like this?“ I asked slightly frustrated that I couldn’t get my body under control. My stoChadh made a strange sound and Jared chuckled.  
„Seems like you need something to eat.“ he meant amused and made me sit down again.  
„I’ll get you something.“  
And he vanished into the kitchen. I leaned back and sighed. To be a human was very exhausting for me.  
„Your friend, did he asked you who I am?“ I asked hearing Jared doing something in the kitchen.  
„No, he didn’t. He knows that sometimes weird things happen around me.“ he answered. „He helped me getting you into my apartment without asking questions.“ Jared came back with two sandwiches and a glass of milk on a tray and placed it right before me at the table. I took one sandwich and looked at it before eating it carefully. Weird taste.  
Jared sat down next to me and watched me eating and drink. After I had finished my meal I felt better. Jared looked at his watch.  
„Do you mind, if I leave you alone for a while?“ He stood up to get his jacket. „ Work’s calling, I have to go. But I’ll fetch us a pizza on my way home, ok.“  
„Pizza?“  
Jared laughed as he saw my puzzled face. It was not that I had never seen humans eat but I hadn’t memorised all the food names.  
„Ok, I’ll surprise you,“ he laughed cheerfully. „See ya.“  
Then he was gone.  
I waited a few minutes then I tried standing up again. It worked quite well. I walked a bit around and explored my new surroundings.  
„Here you are!“ I suddenly heard a familiar voice. „ I thought we lost you.“ I turned around and there stood another Angel. I was glad to see him.  
„Chris, good to see you.“ Chris wanted to hug me but stopped his moves before his hands touched me.  
„How the hell did it happen...I mean what have you done to... that’s impossible.“ He walked around me looking at me like he had never seen me before.  
„That’s not good. You have do make it undone before it’s to late.“  
I sighed heavily.  
„Yes, I know, but I don't know how.“ I thought for a moment. „Could you do me a favour? Could you try to find out who kills all this young girls?“  
Chris nodded.  
„You know that’s none of our business, but I’ll try.“ He turned around to leave. „And you try to get normal again.“ Then he vanished and I was alone again.

Jared sat in front of his desk, before him all evidences, the police had collected in this case. He sighed. Absolutely nothing that he could use to find the murder. Chad joined him with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Jared.  
„Found something?“ Jared shook his head.  
„No, but there has to be something. I must find it before the murder kills again.“ Chad sat down next to Jared and nipped at his coffee.  
„Take a break. You won’t help anyone if you’re collapsing from lack of rest.“ Jared nodded and drank his coffee. Chad changed the subject.  
„This weird young man from last night, is he all right?“ Jared looked at Chad, trying to find out how much he could tell him. Chad smiled.  
„Hey, you know me. I won’t tell anybody that you caught yourself an Angel.“ Jared looked back at his desk.  
„He’s all right. Or so it seems. But I’m not sure.“ Chad took a closer look at Jared.  
„So you’re worried?“ Jared nodded.  
„Yes, he’s stuck in a human body and I have the feeling that’s not good. I mean he’s an Angel so how could it be right?“ Chad sighed.  
„I wished I knew.“

Chris walked into the hall of candles. His steps made little sounds on the marble floor. It wasn’t the first time that Chris had visit the hall but every time he was impressed anew. The hall of candles was a huge room with uncountable candles all around. Each one stood for a human life.  
„Haven’t seen you here for a while.“  
Chris spun around and stood face to face with the Master of the candles, who watched over all this life candles.  
„Thought you’ve forgotten me.“ Chris rolled his eyes.  
„Aw Misha, stop scaring me like this.“ Misha chuckled.  
„So why are you here?“ he came straight to the point. „Hopefully not to ask any questions about the candles. You know I can’t answer them.“  
„I know that,“ Chris tried to stay calm. „But I need some answers. Now. I’ve talked to Gabriel but his answer was...“  
„...wait and see.“ Misha finished the sentence grinning. „So you thought I would help you?“ Chris nodded.  
„I have only one question.“  
„You only get one answer. Misha replied.  
„Ok,“ Chris started. „The murdered girls, which way they'd die?“ Misha looked at some candles nearby.  
„I can’t help you. Someone had stolen this candles and some others from the hall. That's against the rules.“  
Chris was ready to leave. Something was going terribly wrong. Misha tried to smile.  
„Tell Jensen I’ve found a nice place for him.“  
Chris eyes grew wide in shock as he looked at the candle Misha was pointing at.

 

„When Jared entered his apartment with a pizza, I had already set the table. He smiled and I turned slightly red.  
„I was bored so I thought I do something. I didn’t want to go out because I’m not feeling to well.“ Jared was worried.  
„Still?“ he asked and laid the pizza on the table. I tried to smile.  
„Maybe it’s because I’m not used to being human.“ Jared didn’t buy it but before he could say anything I felt the room spinning again. A terrible pain spread around in my head. Someone tried to get control over me. I pressed my hands against my temples and sank to my knees. Jared fell to his knees right in front of me, panic shown clearly on his handsome face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me carefully, trying to get through to me.  
„Jensen, can you hear me? Please say something! Stay with me!“  
I heard him but I couldn’t do anything. More and more I felt like I was trapped in my own body. Suddenly my hands shot forward and laid themselves around Jareds neck. His eyes grew wide in shock.  
„Your eyes... are black...“  
I screamed but it didn’t sound like me anymore.  
I fought.  
I couldn’t let someone gain control over me. Then Jared did something I never expected.  
He leant forward and kissed me.  
First I was confused about Jared kissing me but then I responded to him.  
It felt good. Really good.  
A warm feeling spread trough my body and the more we deepened the kiss the more I returned to my real self again. Who ever had tried to control me gave up and left. Catching our breaths we parted and with a sigh, I let myself fall into Jareds embrace. I closed my eyes and relaxed, feeling safe and warm. But deep inside I also knew I couldn't allow this feelings for Jared to go any futher. After all I had to leave him soon again and I didn’t want to hurt him.  
„What’s happening here?“ I heard Jareds voice.  
„I don’t know,“ I answered, hoping Chris would return soon.

On a roof nearby stood a lonely figure, his short, white hair tousled by the wind, eyes closed.  
„Damn this human. He got in my way again.“ he cursed and opened his eyes. They were dark red. Black, bat like wings appeared on his back.  
„Loki, did you make any progress in capturing this Angel?“ Loki sighed.  
„No Master Lucifer. Every time I got close to him, this damn human got in my way, destroying everything just like minutes ago.“  
„Get rid off him, Loki. We need this Angel. He has information’s we need“ Loki smiled.  
„Yes, Master. And I know exactly how I get him into my trap.“

Jared and I had just settled comfortable on the couch when his mobile rang. It was Chad. Again a girl was found murdered the same way as the girls before. Jared got into his jacket and was ready to leave, but I held him back.  
„I’m coming with you. It’s better if we’re staying together. Just in case“ Jared nodded and so we left.  
Not long after we were on our way in Jareds car I got a strange feeling that something bad would happen. Jared saw my worried face.  
„Jensen are you all right?“ I shook my head and looked out of my window.  
„Someone’s watching us. „He’s dangerous.“  
Suddenly out of nowhere a man with short, white hair, appeared in front of our car. Jared tried to avoid him, but it was to no use. Our car crashed into a nearby wall and then I remembered nothing.

Loki appeared next to the drivers door, an evil grin on his face.  
„Got ya.“ He tore out the drivers door and threw it away to get to Jared. „Let the game begin.“ And he vanished with Jared in his arms.

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes. Next to my door stood Chris.  
„Are you all right?“ he asked concerned. I nodded and turned to see if Jared was ok and was shocked. Jared was gone.

Jared groaned and as he opened his eyes, he found himself chained to a stone wall. He lifted his head and before him stood the man that had appeared in front of the car. The man stepped closer, grabbed Jareds hair and pulled his head back.  
„Welcome to hell, my friend.“  
Loki smiled as he saw Jareds puzzled face.  
„What do you want from me?“ Jared asked, his voice calm.  
Loki let his fingers trace over Jareds face. From his brow over his nose to his lips along his neck down to his chest, where he rested his hand against the place above Jareds heart. He leant forward until his lips nearly touched Jareds ear.  
„You’re here as bait for your little friend.“  
Jared couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Loki laughed victoriously. He felt great at the thought that he could soon enjoy his revenge.  
„You know what? I’ll enjoy playing with you until he’s here and then...“ He pressed the palm of his hand against Jareds chest.  
„...I will be glad to rip your heart out.“ The pain that now shot through Jareds body was nearly unbearable.

I leant myself heavily against the car as a pain wave hit me.  
„Jared...“ I groaned and closed my eyes. As I opened my eyes again, Chris laid a hand on my shoulder.  
„Are you all right?“ he asked again. I looked at him, my eyes full of fear.  
„It’s Loki,“ I heard myself say. „He... he uses Jared to get me.“ Chris sighed.  
„Now, the pieces of this puzzle make sense.“  
„How, please tell me.“ I wanted to know everything so I could save Jared. He was in great danger.  
„Misha told me that someone had stolen candles from his hall,“ Chris began to explain. „So it was Loki who had done this and murdered this girls. He did it to get your attention because it is you who he blamed for his situation.“ I shook my head. I couldn’t believe all this.  
„It was his fault. He acted against the rules. An Angel never has the right to decide over life and death. He new it. I had no other choice.“ Chris tried to smile.  
„You were right. I would have done the same. But you know Loki, he was always revengeful. He deserves were he is now.“ I grabbed Chris's arm.  
„We must stop him, before...“ I stopped, fighting back my tears. Chris wrapped his arms around me.  
„You know where he is, so I’ll take you there. It’s time to stop Loki. Now and forever“ Clearly I could see his white wings.  
„Thank you,“ I whispered as we started our journey.

Jared panted heavily. He couldn’t hardly open his eyes and his whole body seemed on fire. Determined he bit his lower lip to stop the pain from spreading further through his body. He wouldn’t let this demon win. No, he would survive and would soon be with Jensen again. Loki was still standing in front of Jared, then stepped forward, grabbed Jareds chin, lifted his head up and hit it hard against the wall. Jareds view clouded again but still he didn’t gave in. A smile appeared on his face.  
„You’ll never win. And when Jensen is here you’ll get what you deserve.“ Loki screamed in rage, his eyes were shining like on fire. No he wouldn’t let Jensen win again.  
Never! Never again!  
Then an idea formed in his head. And evil plan. Again Loki approached Jared. Getting closer then ever before.  
„So you think you would be with Jensen again?“ he asked. Jared had a bad feeling.  
„Well, I have to disappoint you, because when Jensen finds us, YOU will belong to me.“ And so Loki leant forward again and kissed Jared invading his mouth with his tongue. Jared tried to fight him but he got slowly dazed like on drugs. Everything’s started swimming, his vision got blurry, he couldn’t think anymore. Soon it was only Loki that was holding him on his feet. Loki was satisfied when he saw Jareds brown eyes slowly turning black. He grinned.  
„Well Jensen, what a surprise this will be for you.“

The first thing I recognised, as Chris and I materialised in the dark were the chains on the wall. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I touched the cold metal.  
„Jared, he was here,“ I whispered silently and looked with a mixture of hope and fear at Chris. As long as I was stuck in this human body I couldn’t tell if Jared was still alive.  
„He’s alive,“ Chris answered. „But...someone cast a spell on him.“  
„Loki you bastard,“ I hissed, pure hatred growing up inside of me. Suddenly the clapping of hands was heard, accompanied with a silent laugh. Loki stepped out of the shadows closely followed by Jared.  
„Well, well, you’ve finally found us, Jensen.“ Lokis voice was a mixture of arrogance and triumph. As he recognised Chris, a concerned look crossed his face but he decided to ignore the other Angel.  
„Now we can play.“  
My anger was slowly consuming me, so I clenched my fists and tried to regain some control.  
„I’m not here to play with you, Loki.“ I said in a dangerous low voice. I saw Chris's worried face but paid no attention to him. I would beat Loki and get Jared back.  
„Release Jared. Now! I won’t ask you again.“ Loki just laughed.  
„That’s nice, really nice. You want to fight me? I can’t wait to see how.“ He turned away from me to Jared and they kissed. Suddenly I felt cold, like falling into an endless abyss until something inside of me made „click“ I closed my eyes and welcomed the new strength burning through my veins.  
„No Jensen, don’t!“ I heard Chris but right now I did not care about anything. This was just to amazing.  
As I opened my eyes again, I saw Loki standing in front of me, a mixture of shock, confusion and anger written on his face. What I couldn’t see was that now my appearance matched Lokis exactly. Black wings, red eyes, only some strands of my blond hair had turned black.  
„Do you really think you can beat me with my own weapons?“ he spat at me. I looked him directly in the eyes.  
„I don’t think it.“ My right hand shot forward into his chest and only a split second later I looked at his heart in my hand. „I do it.“  
And with this words I crushed his heart to dust. As I looked up from my closed fist I saw Lokis shocked face. He was slowly fading into nothingness. Seeing his existence ending I felt nothing. To be honest there was no emotion inside me. I felt cold again...

Jared! Was he all right? I turned around and saw Chris kneeling next to Jared on the ground. He looked up to me, sadness clearly shown in his eyes. Was it because of me or...  
„He’ll live, Jensen. I’ll take him home.“  
I was confused. What? He wanted to take Jared away from me? Never! Angrily I glared at Chris.  
„Stay away from him! he belongs to me and he’ll stay with me! Forever!“  
There it was again, this burning feeling inside of me. Chris stood up facing me and for a moment it was as if I saw tears glistening in his eyes.  
„He can’t stay with you. He’s a human and you...oh Jensen, look at what you’ve done. You can never be together again.“  
I was fuming by now. How dare he was saying this. Who was he to decide it? The air around me started flickering.  
„Go and leave us! I won’t give you another chance!“ Chris shook his head.  
„I’m sorry but I can’t leave him with you. If you were still...yourself, you would know that I’m right.“ He stepped closer to me.  
„Jensen, you were always my best friend and I’m really sorry but...I have to do it. I have to stop you before it is to late...before you hurt someone...badly. You’ll be at peace.“  
„No!“ I screamed furious. A fireball forming between my hands and Chris also got ready to defend himself. None of us thought about Jared until it was to late. I had just released the fireball from my hands when he stepped between Chris and me.  
„Jensen, no!!!!!!“  
My heartbeat stopped. Oh my god, no!

 

Everything stopped like someone stopped a film. The whole scenery vanished into white nothingness.  
Out of nowhere a voice could be heard.  
„That’s not fair. Just before I got what I wanted you stopped everything. Why?“  
„Because I decided they were worth saving their lives, Lucifer.“ Another voice answered the first.  
A sigh.  
„Yeah, out of the blue you decided to save them from purgatory, god. There’re billions of humans living and dying on this earth and uncountable angels all around you and out of all of them you wanted to safe only them? Never before you cared so much about one of your creations.“  
„Don’t anger me, Lucifer,“ the other voice raised a bit. „I decided to give them a second chance, another life. It’s in my power to do so and I don’t have to tell you my reasons. You know what happens if you cross the line. So go and leave me to my work.“ For a moment there was total silence, then two men appeared in the centre of Vancover, sitting in one of the cafe’s. They looked ordinary, nothing special. The older man sighed as he saw the younger one sitting in front of him.  
„You’re still here Lucifer.“ The young man smiled.  
„Yes. I only want to know what’s in for me, god. I mean, I lost my prey because of your decision.“  
„Wait and see.“ Was the older mans answer.  
Suddenly everything around them moved faster as if someone had pressed the fast forward button on a remote. Days past like seconds, years like minutes until the older man raised one hand and everything went on as before.  
A new sunrise kissed the roofs of Vancover City.  
„We’ve been here long enough, Lucifer. Go back where you belong.“ The young man smiled as he looked at something in the far distance.  
„Yes, I think that’s ok.“  
And it was as if they had never been there.

 

Ring, ring, ring.....  
„No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!“ Jensen sat upright in bed, his heart beating fast. Jared, lying next to him in bed looked at him worried, reached out with one hand and softly caressed Jensen's arm.  
„It was only the alarm clock, babe.“ Jensen sighed and snuggled back under the warm covers and into Jareds embrace.  
„I had a hell of a nightmare.“ He whispered silently.  
„About what?“ Jared asked and kissed Jensen lovingly.  
„I...can’t remember. Strange. Just a minute ago it was still clear.“  
„Weird,“ Jared said.

Some time later Jared and Jensen arrived on set.  
Misha, was already there.  
„You won't believe what happend“ He filled them in."We've got a new actor on the show.“  
Jensen just nodded and as they came to the set of the day, they saw the newbie heading their way. Jared got a strange feeling of deja vú.  
Misha and Jensen also looked at the man and then at each other, having the same strange feeling as Jared.  
But the man seemed nice. He was an Albino, his short, white hair shining in the morning sun, his red eyes somehow mysterious.  
„Nice to meet you,“ he said, smiling as he shook their hands. „I’m glad to be here and I hope we’ll work great together for a long time.“

The end


End file.
